The Broken Santa
The Broken Santa was the second Christmas Special. It first aired on the 24th December 2011'.' Synopsis It's Christmas at the Brockman house. When grandad is taken seriously ill, he is planted in the hospital from hell which is likely to disrupt the family's holiday. Meanwhile, Sue's friend Jane is looking after the house with her ex-con boyfriend, but what could possibly go wrong? Plot It's Christmas Day in the Brockman household, Ben and Pete have a quick argument about opening Christmas presents. At 8:30 Sue declares Christmas over and none of the children are happy. It turns out that the family will be taking a holiday in the Canary Islands for a week to take a much needed break. Jake is suffering from a hangover after drinking alcohol the previous night. Ben complains to Pete about the Dangerous Book for Boys saying how undangerous it is and it turns out it was Pete who picked the present out for him. Karen shaves her face with an electric razor and nobody seems to notice. Grandad is in hospital and the hospital he was sent to has quite a bad record and Sue is nervous to see him after her previous visit he failed to reconize her. Karen is suffering from toothache and has to go to the dentist on Christmas day to have a filling. Jane will be housesitting and it turns out she has got back together with her boyfriend Jason who has been in prison for either theft or fraud. While Pete and Jake visit Grandad In the dentist when Sue and Karen check in they have to deal with a very uneducated receptionist who has trouble spelling out diiferent words(Such as Karen she started to spell it C. However she was fine with toothache). When Karen meets the dentist she questions him why he is working on Christmas day. He tries to reassure her by saying he came third in his year, Karen however is unimpressed. In the waiting room Ben talks to an old man first telling him about his dental stories then he starts to reassure him after he found out he is a recent widow. After he is reassured Sue and Karen return Karen unsettles him after telling him the dentist wasn't very good because he only got to work on Christmas. Meanwhile, Pete and Jake go to visit Grandad. It turns out his dementia has got more severe as well as a Kidney infection and keeps on singing and thinks John Simpson is the Queen making her Christmas speech. Pete looks at Grandad's medical notes and tries to find a doctor. When he speaks to a doctor about why it says do not resusitate. She explains that they are not Frank's not esand they got mixed up because of all the atemps and they do not speak english. Soon Pete and Jake have a sing-a-long with Grandad. Jane is waiting outside the house. Pete decides to break the news of Jason going to prison to Jane who apprently didn't know. When Jason does arrive him and Jane spilt up. Sue gets a call from her friend Maggie who she heard the prison rumor from. She says it was Jane's last boyfriend Jeremy who went to prison. Karen tells Jane to create a survey to give to her future boyfriends. When the family leave they are stuck in traffic because two father christmas's fighting. Sue rings Jane to tell her about the mistake she made and how upset she is about the mistake. Soon when the car is moving Sue rings Jason who does not take it well and Sue says they will need a lawyer. When Pete asks if Jason has a lawyer it turns out Jason is a lawyer. After everyting the Brockman family do not get on holiday. There was a herd of cows in Gatwick tunnel. So when they did arrive check in has closed. Everyone was disapointed. They spot Jason in the window. All,the family run in the car to visit Grandad to esape Jason ss wrath. The episode ends with Grandad, Pete, Sue and Jake doing a sing-a-long, with Karen drawing on the patient progress report. After the sing-a-long frank says "Where am I?". Cast Hugh Dennis as Pete Claire Skinner as Sue Ramona Marquez as Karen Tyger Drew-Honey as Jake Daniel Roche as Ben David Ryall as Grandad Hattie Morahan as Jane Daisy Haggard as Charlene Sam Kelly as Ron Alice O'Connor as Dr Hughes Nicholas Kahn as Dentist Okenzie Morro as Jason Kitty Martin as Maggie